Talk:Suicide run
Kamikaze This should probably be merged with suicide, as the term was never really specified in any episode, so really, there is no canon reference to the term. --Alan del Beccio 06:16, 25 Aug 2005 (UTC) :The term was used in the script of . I don't know if that counts. -- Tough Little Ship 23:22, 21 May 2006 (UTC) ::Even if the term was never used, the tactic for which this term stands was. Maybe find a more neutral term if that's really necessary, but I disagree with merging this article with suicide. I'm also removing "pna", because this has survived for 11 months without any change. -- Cid Highwind 08:39, 26 July 2006 (UTC) would be more neutral. --Alan 19:46, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :::A little late, but if this term was not used, this should be moved to suicide attack as Alan suggested.--31dot 00:57, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::I do prefer the title "kamikaze", but if it wasn't used, suicide attack would be the next best thing. - 01:04, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I know DeSeve used "suicide attacks" when talking about the Romulans, so at least that was used.--31dot 01:10, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::I dont know. Cid is right, kamikaze is a tactic and should be used for the kinds of things mentioned in the article. "Suicide attack" sounds so.... terrorist and has a somewhat negative connotation to it. Like when it says "In 2371, Chakotay initiated a kamikaze attack against a Kazon carrier vessel aboard his Maquis raider." Imagine replacing that with suicide attack. It doesnt sound right or very professional. Also, I wonder if you can say "kamikaze" or "suicide attack" anyway if the destructor meant to only destroy the equipment/ship and not the people in it. Chakotay didnt go in knowing he would die, he just wanted to smash the Val Jean. Anyway, that's beside the point. – Distantlycharmed 01:30, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Suicide run in BoBW In "Best of Boh worlds, Part II", Riker is commanding the E-D and facing the Borg Cube. Since the Cube can be defeated, he orders W. Crusher to set a collision course with the borg cube. Crusher relunctently do that. Of course, another solution is found, and Riker is informed just when he was saying "enga...". i understand this was a desperate manoeuver to avoid Earth's assimilation at all cost. But, there is a problem I can't solve. There are lots of crewmen and cilvilians (families) aboard the E-D. Two or Three "kamikaze" officers on the Bridge would probably be enough to perform the suicide run. Earth was in transporter range. So : Why didn't riker order to beam all non-essential people (starting with children) to the earth surface? We could say he forgot to do it because of panic, but he seems to remains remarkably quiet. --Rami 14:28, 17 Nov 2005 (UTC) :I believe one of the pitfalls of their position was that either the Borg onslaught blocked transporters, ot the ship was unable to do so (remember, the Borg were locking on, and had been noted to use lots of energy fields like tractors and transporter blocks in their snares, also, the ship was on reserve power and failing fast. Riker probably knew already there wasn't any way to evacuate the ship from the resulting conflagration and have anyone get far enough away to survive. Of if they did, E-D would lose any advantage it had in ramming, thus making the maneuver moot. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk ::Clearly, this is a simple matter of a) shields up on the Enterprise, b) power loss from transporting and c) time required. This was a no-time-to-spare attempt to save earth with 10 billion (or whatever) people at the cost of slightly over 1000 people on the Enterprise.--Seleya 02:02, 20 February 2006 (UTC) Incomplete ;Collision course: * * ** / ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ;Ram/Ramming: * * ** ** * ** ** ** ;Suicide attack: * ;Suicide run: * * I do, however, believe that not all references to collision course were "suicidal" in reference. May be an indicator of it being its own article. --Alan (talk) 21:34, January 2, 2019 (UTC)